(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray head assembly, and more particularly, to a spray head assembly that sprays foams directly.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional detergent bottle has a resilient push head which sucks the detergent in the bottle. For some special needs, such as the foam-type detergent such as shampoo and dish-washing detergent, the detergent is sucked by the suction device and sprayed on the user hands, the hands are scrubbed to generate foams. However, the amount the detergent is different to control and the exceeded amount of the detergent left on the skin or the kitchen wares may be harmful to the users.
The development of a foam spray head unit for generating foams directly is needed by the manufacturers.